Storage Wars - Sonic The Hedgehog Version
by FreezeTheFuture
Summary: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Shadow and Knuckles go on a sale where storage rooms are sold. But before the sale, Sonic and Amy do a bet. Who will get more money on the storage rooms to win the bet? Sonamy at the end. (Recomended to watch Storage Wars before reading the story)


_**Storage Wars; Sonamy Reverse.**_

Amy Rose was travelling with Cream in a nice grey car. They were talking about something that looked very important.

''So, do you think Sonic will be in the sale?'' said Amy with hope in her eyes. Cream, who was driving, looked at her weirdly.

''You said you weren't in love with him anymore, why do you mind if he is there?'' said Cream.

''Geez, I love him as a friend. Plus, he never had a special talent when it comes to sales – he won't buy a single storage room, so he will be easy to defeat. If buys one, he won't have luck'' Cream laughed at Amy's statement.

''Well, we will arrive to Soleanna in five minutes. I heard that the storage rooms that are being sold there aren't really good'' said Cream not really worried. She knew that Amy was a brilliant buyer.

''Don't worry Cream. I've got a feeling that says that we will be rich after the sale'' said Amy confidently.

_**With Sonic and Tails.**_

''So, how much money did you bring, Tails'' said Sonic.

''Well, about two hundred dollars, so don't let yourself spend too much, even if Amy wants the storage room'' said Tails raising an eyebrow.

''I won't. She won't have a chance. I am Sonic the Hedgehog!''

An uncomfortable silence invaded the car.

''So, who else is going to come?''

''Well, I'm sure Amy will come dragging Cream with her'' Tails laughed at his friend's statement ''Knuckles will come with his beloved Rouge'' Sonic remarked the name of Knuckles' girlfriend ''And Shadow will come too. He is a great buyer, but not as Amy, though. We must be careful''

_**Soleanna, Storage Street.**_

Sonic and Tails arrived some minutes before the sale. Tails saw Amy and Cream.

''Girls!'' Amy and Cream turned around ''We are here!'' They came running to them.

''Well, if it isn't Sonic The Hedgehog! How much money did you bring?'' said Amy.

''More than you, that's for sure!'' laughed Sonic. Amy only smirked.

''I will get lots of money, so don't worry, I will get you a new brain'' Ouch. That hurt Sonic.

''That hurts, you know'' Sonic made a dramatic pose, and then smirked ''But if I were you, I would get ready, I am not gonna give up that easily, I will get more money than you''

''Oh, a bet? Okay, if I get more money than you, you will have to…umm… I dunno, what about a kiss? You will have to kiss any of your friends!'' Amy couldn't think any other bet, so she went with a silly bet. The hot temperature was burning her brain, seriously.

''Ha! A kiss? You are on! If you get less money, you will be the one that kisses a friend! Let's take advantage of Saint Valentine's Day!'' Sonic and Amy shook hands happily – but Sonic was feeling scared deep inside. But if he lost the bet, he already knew who was he going to kiss. He smirked at Amy.

''Shadow! We are here!'' Shadow greeted them waving a hand happily at Cream and Tails. Happily? That sounded weird when it came to Shadow's personality.

''Hey losers'' Shadow greeted them, but he didn't see Amy ''Ah, hey there Rose. I didn't see you''

''Hey! Why don't call Amy 'loser'?'' said Sonic a little bit irritated.

''Maybe because she isn't. At least in the sales'' said Shadow .

''Hey! What do you mean with that?'' yelled Amy. When Shadow was going to answer with a lame excuse, Knuckles came.

'Saves by the redhead' thought Shadow.

''Hey guys! You ready for the epic lose?'' said Knuckles.

''Ha! You are the one who is going to lose!'' said Tails pointing at him.

''Sure, Tails, sure'' said Knuckles. Cream was the only one who noticed that the storage street was starting to be crowded.

''Hey! We should get going! The girl that manages the sales is going to speak!'' said Cream. Everyone got near the girl.

''Hey guys! I am Diana, and I am going to lead you through the storage rooms. These are the rules: You will have five minutes to look at the storage room, but you can't get in or touch anything that is inside the room. Once you all have seen the storage room, we will start the sale. Are you ready?'' everybody yelled a loud 'YES!', and Diana opened the door that led to the storage rooms.

The small building where the storage rooms were wasn't really big, so the corridors were small and narrow. Due to the amount of people, it was pretty difficult to follow the girl. A guy opened the first storage room.

''There you have it guys! It is full of things! It measures three meters per three meters! Don't touch anything and don't get inside!'' The room was pretty small, but there were some things that looked worthy. There was, in a corner, a beautiful box with something written in one of its side. Sonic was the only one who saw it.

''Tails, look! There is a box!'' whispered Sonic.

''I like this one'' said Tails. He looked at Amy, who didn't seem to be interested ''this will be easy – Amy isn't interested'' Eventhough Tails was right, Sonic wasn't sure if it was going to be that easy.

''Well! We are starting! who wants to start the sale?''

''250 dollars!'' said a guy.

''250 dollars! Who gives more?'' Knuckes raised his hand.

''500 dollars! '' yelled Knuckes. This made Sonic get nervous.

''550 dollars! '' yelled Tails.

''750 dollars! '' yelled Knuckes.

'Why is he making the sale so difficult?' thought Sonic ''725 dollars!'' Sonic desired this storage room, so he wasn't going to give up so easily.

''Anyone gives more? We give the room to Sonic! 1… ''

''2…'' Tails smiled.

''3…'' Sonic desired the storage room. He really did, and he got it. He smiled proud of himself.

What a pity that Amy was there to ruin his happiness and make the prize go higher.

''No! '' yelled Amy '' 1000 dollars! '' Amy smirked at Sonic.

'Gah, a sweet girl in a devil's skin . I am doomed' thought Sonic ''1050 dollars! ''

''1075 dollars! '' said Amy.

''1080 dollars! '' yelled a weird guy with a plastic duck, pulling the centre of it to make it make a sound.

'When did that idiot appear?' thought Amy

''1095 dollars! '' yelled Sonic.

''Is that the limit? The storage room goes to Sonic in 1…''

''2…''

''3…''

'If Amy interrupts, I am going to steal her Piko Piko Hammer and crush her cute pink skull'

''The storage goes to Sonic for 1090 dollars!'' Sonic sighed. So close.

''Well done, Faker '' said Shadow walking away with Diana.

''So close Sonic'' said Knuckles walking away too.

''By the look on your face, you were afraid because you want to win the bet, huh?'' said Amy in a teasing tone. Sonic smirked.

''We will see, Ames'' Amy walked to the next storage room 'We'll see'

''Well! Here is the next one! Remember the rules! Look to it and we will start!''

The storage room was bigger than the other one. Its walls were covered with metal prints that weren't glued to the main wall. But there was a huge disadvantage.

It was empty – but Amy looked interested though.

''Amy? '' Cream's soft voice called her best friend.

''Cream, we need to get this one. I think there is something hidden in this storage room''

''But Amy! It's empty!'' Amy and Cream walked away from the storage room.

''Hmmmm, I will pass. What about you, Knuckles?'' said Shadow.

''Definitely, me too '' They both walked away.

''So, let's start! Who wants to start the sale? ''

''5 dollars!'' said Sonic.

'What the…' thought Amy ''Bring it on, hedgehog! 10 dollars!'' said Amy.

''It goes to Amy in 1…''

''2…''

''3…''

'Rose is way more stupid than I thought' thought Shadow.

''And the storage room goes to Amy and Cream for 10 dollars! Let's go to the next one!'' Diana walked off with Shadow, Knuckles and the other people.

''Well Ames, you want to kiss someone desperately, huh?'' said Sonic leaning in ''kiss me then, we know you are going to lose, Ames''

''Ha! Don't go so fast Sonic'' smirked Amy ''She walked away with Sonic, Cream and Tails.

''Here we have the last storage room! Check it out!'' she opened the storage room .

It didn't have anything special, some furniture that didn't look very worthy: There were some boxes at the corner of the room. There was a hole in one of the walls and something inside it. There was something strange behind one of the boxes, but knuckles was the only one who saw this.

''So, it is between us, isn't it? '' asked Shadow to Knuckes. The red echidna chuckled.

''We will see who gets it, Shadow'' said Knuckles.

''Let's start the sale! Who wants to start?''

''1000 dollars! '' yelled Shadow.

'Pretending we are rich, aren't we Shadow? ' thought Knuckles '' 1200 dollars!''

'I am not going to waste my time in this' thought Shadow.

''So, it goes to Knuckles in 1…''

''2…''

'He already gave up. It was a short sale' thought Amy.

''The storage room goes to Knuckles! Here we finish! See ya in the next sale!'' said Diana walking away with other people.

_**With Sonic and Tails, storage room nº345.**_

''So, let's start'' Sonic opened the door and entered the room with Tails behind.

''Well, this bed might cost 50 dollars; the chair, 10 dollars; the table, about 30 dollars. Sonic? Are you listening?'' said Tails looking behind him. He saw Sonic trying to open a closet.

''What on Mobius are you doing, Sonic?'' said Tails raising an eyebrow.

''The closet doesn't open'' Sonic tried to open it once again.

''Let me try'' Tails took a hammer that was in the floor and crushed one of the doors, and it opened. Sonic looked amazed.

''Are you surprised by the movement?'' said Tails smirking.

''Not at all. I am amazed because I didn't see the hammer in the floor '' Tails sighed in defeat.

''Well, let's check the closet'' Tails tiptoed to the top of the closet ''Hey, there are some boxes, can you take them and see their contents?''

''Sure, buddy'' Sonic took the boxes and started looking inside them.

''So you made a bet with Amy, right?'' said Tails checking the closet.

''Yeah, but with the storage room she has elected, she is going to lose! ''

''You sure want her to kiss you, right?'' said Tails. Sonic instantly got up from the floor.

''What? Of course not! She is a nice girl with nice eyes and a great friend'' said Sonic blushing.

''Sure Sonic, sure'' said Tails going back to his task.

'A beautiful girl that anyone like me would fall for' thought Sonic. He looked again at the boxes and saw something amazing ''Tails! Check this out!'' Tails came to Sonic and gasped.

''Woah, this is incredible!''

_**With Amy and Cream, storage room nº 390.**_

''So, what can we do, Amy? This is empty!'' said Cream slightly irritated.

''Look there! There is a dollar! '' Amy picked up the dollar and kept it in her pocket.

''Well done, Amy'' Cream shook her head in defeat.

''Don't give up, I told you we would be rich after this''

''I don't think we will be rich, Amy'' said Cream, sitting down by the wall.

''Cream, don't worry, I am sure we will, I still have the good feeling'' said Amy reassuring her.

''Sure; we have a dollar! Woah, what a fortune! '' said Cream sarcastically. Amy laughed.

''We might not be rich Cream, but at least, we had a great time'' said Amy.

''Sure we did'' Cream made a pause and then smirked ''so, you did a bet with Sonic, right?''

''Yes we did'' said Amy sighing – she knew what Cream was going to say next.

''You want to kiss him, right?'' said Cream. Amy sighed in defeat.

''Well, he is a nice friend and all. After my 'chasing-my-true-love' phase, we got very close. I don't want to risk it, Cream.''

''Amy, don't get stressed – you know that he will always be your friend'' said Cream.

''I am not stressed, Cream. You are the one who gets stressed when Tails is near'' teased Amy.

''Hey! I don't!'' said Cream getting up, punching one of the metal prints. It fell from the wall, and there was another dollar behind it.

''What the…'' muttered Amy ''Cream! Take off that one!'' said Amy pointing another metal print.

''Amy, help me, it is very well glued! '' said Cream, trying to take off the metal print. They both took off the metal print, and when it fell, they both gasped in delight.

''Cream, I told you we would be rich after this''

_**With Knuckles, storage room nº590**_

''Well, let's get this started'' Knuckles started putting everything, except the boxes, outside.

''Let's see… the open closet is well conserved, so is might cost 60 dollars for its aspect; the sofa is dirty, so it might cost 40 dollars… hm? '' Knuckles almost tripped with something. It was a painting, and it was a beautiful one.

''Woah, I didn't see this! I almost trip with it. Let's see: It looks old, and it is signed, but I can't read it clearly. I will leave it outside''

Knuckles looked at the boxes, and then saw something behind it. He started to pull up the boxes, there were 6 boxes, so it would be easy for him. He got each of them and pulled them outside. When he looked at the thing that was behind the boxes, he couldn't believe his eyes.

_**With Sonic and Tails, their storage room.**_

''Sonic! This amazing! '' exclaimed Tails.

''Sure it is! I can't believe it! These guitars are amazing!''

Inside the box, there were three guitars: one of them looked like a normal one, but it was a little bit deformed. There was another one, made of metal, and it looked as if it was from the future. The last one was made of metal too, but it was golden.

''Man, we need to take them to a specialist! They could be very worthy!'' said Tails.

''I have got a friend that knows a lot about guitars, I'm sure he knows about these ones'' said Sonic.

''What are we waiting for, then?'' said Tails, dragging Sonic outside with the guitars ''I will ask Silver to take the rest of things to the workshop '' said Tails dragging Sonic outside to his car.

_**Music's Net, With Sonic and Tails.**_

Sonic parked his car in the parking outside the shop. They entered it afterwards.

''Hey, Fred! We are here!'' said Sonic when he entered his friend's shop.

''Hello guys, what can I do for you today? '' asked the salmon fox.

''Well, we brought three guitars, and we would like to learn something about 'em '' said Tails. Sonic opened the box.

''Wow, guys, you don't know how lucky you are'' said the fox, observing the wonderful guitars '' these guitars are from the 20s, and they were made to be played in the most selected events. Rock stars used these ones, and well, factories only made 2 models of these kind guitars. I would say they are from a limited edition, and they are very well conserved''

''So, how much would they cost?'' said Tails with curiosity.

''Well'' he took the wooden one, the normal one ''this one is pretty well made, so it would cost about 2000 dollars'' Sonic and Tails high – fived – they already covered the price of the storage room '' This one'' he took the metal one '' is really well done, so, I would say it costs about 2500 dollars'' Sonic grinned ''and this one…'' he took the golden one ''this is the best one, and you could get about 4000 dollars'' Sonic and Tails grinned and started to jump happily. The dependant laughed at their reaction.

''Well, this is all we needed, so thank you Fred, see ya'!'' said Sonic waving from the door.

''So, what's next?'' said Sonic.

''We must meet the others in the Hobble Café. Let's see if you won the bet, Sonic''

''I can't wait to see Amy's face'' said Sonic.

_**With Amy and Cream, their storage room.**_

''Cream, tell me I am not dreaming!'' said Amy.

''Amy! There are lots of dollar bills! Not lots! Millions of them! '' said Cream.

Behind all of the metal prints, there were million of dollar bills.

''I-I can't believe it! We need to count them!'' said Amy ''Get that half and I will get the other half''

They both started to count the dollar bills. It took them almost an hour to count them.

''I think you got more money than Sonic, Amy'' said Cream, putting the dollar bills at her side '' I counted 500.089 dollars! What about you? '' said Cream, with hope in her eyes and happiness at the same time.

''I counted 400.056 dollars!'' Amy got up and jumped in delight with Cream.

''I told you we would be rich after today! I am so happy!'' said Amy.

''Get the bills, Amy. We must meet the buys at the Hobble Café. They may be waiting!''They got a bag from Cream's car and kept the money inside. Afterwards, they drove to the cafeteria.

_**With Knuckles, his storage room.**_

''Well, this was unexpected'' Knuckles found a ceramic vase with lots of diamonds on its surface ''I need to take this to a jewelry shop'' Knuckles took the ceramic vase, but before he walked to his car, he saw the painting.

''I will get this too'' He took both things, kept them in his car, and drove off to a shop.

_**Fame's illusion, with Knuckles.**_

''Hey there Milly! '' greeted Knuckles when he entered his friend's shop.

''Hiya Knuckles! '' said the young female teenager.

''Hello, Milly. Is your dad here at the moment? ''asked Knuckles.

''Yes! I will call him! Dad! Knuckles is here! '' yelled Milly. Milly's father entered the room.

''Hey Knuckles! How is it going? '' said Milly's father. The echidna smiled at the brown hedgehog.

''I have got here a beautiful vase, and I would like to know its price''

''Well, this one is pretty old. I think it is from 100 years ago, when that legend about the last echidna didn't exist, and so on'' said the hedgehog '' It might cost about… well, about 550 dollars, not more'' Knuckles sighed sadly.

''What about this painting? '' asked Knuckles.

''This costs much more than the vase. It is older. The author's sign can't be read, so the painting will cost less, but its cost is pretty high though, maybe about 1800 dollars'' smiled the brown hedgehog.

''Thanks for your time, I am happy that the painting is more expensive than the vase''

''Why?''

''Well, this vase is going to be my girlfriend's present for St. Valentines. She is a treasure hunter, you know? '' said Knuckles. He said his goodbyes and left the shop.

''Well, now to the Hobble Cafe'' he drove off to the cafe happily.

_**Hobble Café.**_

''Hey guys! Here we are!'' said Amy happily. Sonic and the others looked surprised.

''Well Rose, how much money did you get?'' asked Shadow, with his curiosity burning his veins.

''Well, at first, we thought that the room was empty, but well… ''Amy took out a bag, and opened it, letting the others see its content. They gasped ''…but behind the metal prints, there were millions of dollar bills! Isn't it incredible? ''

''Well well, Faker '' Shadow smirked and put a hand on Sonic's shoulder ''you must kiss someone''

''Amy, which bank did you rob? '' said Sonic. Amy giggled.

''Nah, I was exhausted from counting these cute dollar bills'' Amy smirked.

''I guess I need to kiss someone'' said Sonic.

Sonic turned around, and saw the others look at him slyly. He growled, and then sighed. In a swift motion, he pulled Amy towards him and kissed her passionately. Amy was shocked at first, but she kissed back afterwards. That was Sonic's time to be surprised. Amy's hands travelled to Sonic's quills, and Sonic's hands went to his lover's waist. His tongue touched Amy's lower lip , asking for entrance shyly. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced together. They didn't remember that the others were there too.

''Ahem'' coughed Knuckles, trying to break the making-out session. Amy pulled apart and looked at him sweetly. He smiled and leaned into her ear.

''I won't do a bet with you ever again''


End file.
